Love Is A Treasure Hunt
by America's Lover
Summary: [Human AU-ish]. On their fourth anniversary (of being together), Alfred gets creative and sets up a special treasure hunt for Arthur; one with a beautiful surprise at the end. [Fluffy like a fluffy thing.]


Love Is A Treasure Hunt  
_By America's Lover_

_Warning(s): C_urse language, mentions of sex and lots of fluff.

_Disclaimer:_ I do not own hetalia axis powers, it belongs to our lord Himaruya.

_A/N: _This was for manjanospooky on tumblr and it's so late! I'm so very sorry! Okay, some people maybe be confused by the storyline, but I figured that Alfred would do a midnight treasure hunt because he's quirky and strange like that. It makes sense to me, if not to anyone else.

* * *

o~O~o

Arthur shivered in the wind; the breeze was rather cold.

He sighed softly, pulling the cotton sleeves of his jumper down in an effort to ward of the chill, having not brought a coat because (as a stubborn Englishman) he believed he would be fine without one. The breeze was picking up, the seasons not yet changing to the delicate warmth of summer, and as leaves fluttered past in the wind Arthur felt Alfred's arm wrap around him and pull him tighter, bringing some comfort and that fresh, clean-cut, city-boy smell that could only be described as Alfred with it.

Arthur smiled a little to the surrounding air, ever grateful that Alfred was like a human radiator.

"I can't believe you're taking me on a treasure hunt on our anniversary." Arthur feigned annoyance, smiling bemusedly and looked up at Alfred to see his reaction.

"Babe, this isn't just any treasure hunt. This is especially designed for you." Alfred grinned down with boyish charm, curling his hand around his boyfriend's waist and stroking along the fabric of his jumper. "Besides, doing all the usual dinner date, flowers, whatever gets old and boring. I wanted to be creative! I wanted to do something that would be special, because I love you."

Rolling his eyes a little in an attempt to keep his usual manner, Arthur couldn't help a small, happy smile slide from his lips matching Alfred's enthusiastic, ever-present grin. Really, he was flattered that Alfred spent so much time organising things like this for him. That's why, even after four years of being together and almost a year of that spent mostly fighting, Arthur was still with the silly American blonde. That and because he loved him a lot of course, though he rarely admitted it.

Shifting to grip his hand tight, Alfred pulled Arthur to the nearby park, climbing over the fence with practiced ease and expecting Arthur to do the same. He did, with a little more difficulty than the other, awkwardly stretching his legs over and clinging to Alfred's hand to prevent himself from falling.

Alfred laughed thickly at his awkwardness and then pulled him close again, marching fast towards the middle of the deserted park.

"Alfred.. I don't think we're supposed to be here this late." The English gentleman was feeling harsh unease; he didn't particularly want to be sent to an American prison. Back in England this kind of thing was fine to do, but here in a country he was still unsure of despite living here for ten months, he wasn't sure how the rules went.

"What are you, an old man? Relax dude! We're only in the park, we aren't robbing the bank!" Laughing, Alfred tried to reassure him, dragging him to stand before the children's play area.

"Why are you even bringing me here, anyway?" Arthur asked, looking around hastily for any signs of police or murderers (you just never know).

"Because dude, this is where the treasure hunt starts! I wanted it to take place somewhere more epic than this - like the library in the city that you love so much- but there aren't many places open at night," Alfred said, leaning over to kiss Arthur's cheek. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"You could have done this during the day. It would have been easier.. and less scary."

Alfred chuckled again. "Aw, you scared babe? The hero will protect you!" Suddenly, Alfred's expression turned soft, loving, affectionate. "Besides, the first time we met was during the night. Don't you remember?"

Smiling a little, Arthur cast his memory back, thinking of that night. It seemed like an age ago. "Of course I remember. I was a little drunk, I fell over and you saw me and took it upon yourself the run over and save my arse from the 'killer sidewalk' as you put it." Setting himself down on one of the swings, Arthur laughed at Alfred affectionately.

"Yeah.." Alfred said, adjusting his square-framed glasses. "Maybe I was a little wasted that night too heh."

"A little?! You wouldn't stop calling me princess and then you insisted I come back to your house so you could kiss me better! Which is still, by far, the worst chat up line I've ever heard in my entire 26 years of living."

Alfred grinned, watching him swing lightly in the breeze. "It still got you into bed with me though, didn't it?"

Arthur pushed his shoulder playfully. "Sh.. we don't talk about that."

Chuckling, Alfred leaned down and took Arthur's face in his hands, kissing him softly and chastely, fingers brushing delicately over his cheekbone. Eyes fluttering closed, Arthur kissed back, tipping his head up and letting his lips slide over the others', hands reaching out to clutch at the bottom of Al's sweater-vest. After a moment, Alfred moved away, taking Arthur's hands and pulling him up from the swing, smiling gently at him.

"Come on, I want you to find your present already babe. Now look over by the kids slide, you might find something." He let go of Arthur's hands and passed him a flashlight, watching as the other took it and treaded carefully towards the dark shape of the slide, switching the torch on. Glancing over the apparatus Arthur reached up to the top of the slide, feeling the smooth plastic for some kind of clue. His hands slipped over a thin bit of paper, and as he slid it out from under the small rock (weighting it down), he brought it down for closer inspection, noticing that it was a white envelope, speckled with dirt and sealed with a red wax.

"Hm." He frowned. "Alfred, that's my wax seal passed down from my grandmother. Did you steal it for this?"

Looking at him rather sheepishly, Alfred nodded. "Sorry.. I knew you had one and I thought it would look awesome if the envelopes were sealed with that instead of scotch tape. I hope you aren't mad at me."

Smiling, Arthur sighed softly. "I'm not angry. Unless I find you've broken it, then I'll be angry at you." Ignoring Alfred's nervous laugh, Arthur carefully broke the seal on the envelope, watching as a crack ran through the deep red of the wax. He opened the envelope up, pulling out the clean paper and flipped it over, reading through the scrawl of messy handwriting.

_Arthur,_  
_Welcome to your anniversary treasure hunt!_  
_Along the way you will receive three gifts from me and I want you to try and figure out what these gifts have in common._  
_So, here's your first clue! The next envelope is stuck to the door of the very first coffee shop we went to together._  
_Love your hero Alfred._

The letter was signed with a scribbled love-heart and Arthur smiled a little at the childishy affectionate gesture. He read over the letter again, glancing back to the clue, and tried to think back to the first time they had been together. He smiled fondly as he remembered, how Alfred had made him seem precious even the morning after; something that no guy had ever done to him before.

They had woken in the morning, Arthur exhausted and hungover, Alfred as disturbingly cheery and awake as ever. The grumpy Englishman had groaned as he glanced around the unfamiliar room, wondering at just what kind of idiot he'd bedded that would have very few books and far too many cuddly toys in his room.

He'd sighed and turned over, hoping to glance at least a look at the previous nights lover before he fucked off home, and was surprised to see a handsome boy watching over him, head resting on his arm and body laid out in a 'draw me like one of your French girls' pose. He was unlike anyone Arthur had ever slept with before, younger for one, and much more ruggedly attractive. The lazy grin Alfred had presented to him that very first morning had him hooked, and even now when he saw that goofy smile, something twisted pleasantly in the pit of his stomach.

Propped up in Alfred's obnoxiously oversized bed, surrounded by an army of pillows, they had talked for a while, swapping stories and facts about themselves and their lives. They had laughed and joked for what felt like an age, and eventually Alfred announced that it was time for breakfast.

Arthur had declined, insisting that he really should get back home, but had been dragged along to a nearby cafe anyway, forced (albeit not unwillingly) to consume two cups of coffee, and to watch Alfred eat his bacon sandwich so fast he was practically inhaling it.

The delightful little cafe had been the formation of their steady relationship and remembering clearly, Arthur knew that it was owned by a petite woman named Maria who'd adored them both so much, and was unoriginally named 'Maria's Cafe'.

Walking ahead, Arthur quickly got over the edge of the fence, quietly directing himself in his mind to the dainty, corner shop cafe. Alfred followed fast behind him, grinning boyishly at the perfect view of his boyfriend's ass.

It didn't take Arthur long to find it, running daintily just across the road and down a cobbled street to where the cute little coffee shop nestled in between a bank and a run-down, tacky American gift shop. Obviously the coffee shop was closed (what with it being in the early hours of the morning and all) and Arthur felt a teensy bit creeped out as he peered through the darkened windows, no harsh light emanating from inside the drawn soft, cream curtains.

Taped to the fragile glass of the front door was an thin envelope, similar to the previous one he has found. It was labeled 'Arthur' in overly big handwriting, a small messy heart drawn under his name. Arthur smiled a little girlishly at that (though he wouldn't admit it) and plucked the envelope from the door pane, checking carefully that the sellotape Alfred had carelessly stuck on hadn't marked the polished glass. Deeming it clean enough, Arthur unfolded the back of the envelope, noting the familiar wax seal with a cursive letter A imprinted in had been used again. He rolled his eyes at that and pulled out the folded note, flipping it open to read it.

_Arthur, _  
_You found the second clue! Although it wasn't really that hard to find, right? Anyway, remember the bar we accidentally met up at? Not the first time we met, but the second time after we'd parted ways since you left America? When you came back a year later on holiday again and I had gone to that particular bar in the evening with some friends because we needed a new place to drink and I saw you there? That place is where you'll find the next clue. Because that's where I realised our relationship was meant to be and I knew I wanted you to be mine. _  
_Love Alfred_.

Looking at Alfred with warmth, Arthur smiled, blushing faintly as autumn leaves, crisp and dry, blew past them in the wind. Arthur held his hand out, looking at him expectantly, and Alfred took it, strong fingers wrapping around delicate ones tightly. Arthur tucked the envelopes and letters neatly into the back pocket of his trousers and led them along the pavement (or sidewalk as Alfred would say) to the bar in which they discovered each other again.

It wasn't far; a mere few blocks from the coffee shop. The bar was closed down, they saw. Thick boards covered a smashed window pane, moss hung from the walls in a mess of tendrils like deformed snakes, and the whole building looked run down and about to collapse, the paint sloshes with dirt and the roof caving in. But alas, hung to the surprisingly intact swinging sign above the door with beautiful gold ribbon was another envelope, this time in a cream colour.

Arthur reached up on the very tip of his toes and pulled one end of the messy bow, the knot loosening so the envelope could fall into his fingers. He ripped it open, sliding the paper out, and read the words quick, eager get away from the cold that was now chilling him.

_Arthur, _  
_You're probably complaining about how cold it is about now. And if you aren't, you're probably thinking about how cold it is._

Arthur looked up to Alfred at that, features pulled into a stern expression. Alfred just laughed.

_So you'll be happy to know that this is the last clue, mostly because I don't want to wait to give you your anniversary present, I'm too excited to see your face when you open it! The last envelope is hidden somewhere special! If you go to the church on the corner of fifth avenue* and look around the front of the building you will see the last envelope. Good luck honey!_

_Love Alfred._

Puzzled, Arthur looked up to Alfred, holding the letter tightly in his hand so the wind wouldn't blow it away.

"The church? Really? What significance does that have to our relationship?"

Alfred winked at him and threw him a winning smile.

"We went there once, you and me. Don't ya remember? It was at my cousins wedding and you had already gotten drunk beforehand because you were so nervous about meeting my family." He smiled fondly, recalling the memory. "You said the church was beautiful."

Shrugging, Arthur took Alfred's hand once more and started walking along briskly, his hand only warming partially from the heat of Alfred's.

"So I guess you couldn't think of another romantic place we'd been together then and you just randomly decided on the church."

Laughing at Arthur's comment, Alfred stepped closer to his boyfriend, wrapping an ar around him to ward off the cold, and kissed his cheek chastely.

"I guess you could say something like that." He smiled to himself, happy that Arthur still hadn't figured his surprise out yet.

They walked the rest of the way in content silence, both of them lost in their own tangled thoughts. Arthur wondering what the bloody hell his surprise was, and Alfred smiling to himself, albeit a little nervously, at what Arthur would think of his anniversary present. When they finally rounded the corner Arthur jogged in front and pushed open the small wooden gate to the church, walking up along the path and to the heavy wooden doors. He turned to Alfred.

"Please tell me the envelope is on the outside. Because there is no bloody way I am breaking into a church." Alfred chuckled.

"Of course not, Arthur. I'm not that stupid." With that comment Arthur threw a look at his lover that told him he begged to differ, and turned back to scan the front of the church for any signs of the surprise. He found it rather quickly, spotting it sitting in an uneven, jagged hole where a brick used to lay. Pulling it out, he grabbed a handkerchief from his jeans pocket and wiped off the brick dust, tearing the paper open with shaking hands. He heard Alfred rustling around behind him noisily, but figured that could wait and quickly took a look at the words written on the paper.

_Arthur, _

_Turn around and look at me._

_Love Alfred. _

Confused, Arthur flipped over the paper to the other side to check he was reading it right, then proceeded to turn to Alfred to ask what the hell was going on. What he saw though made him gasp in surprise.

It was Alfred.

Alfred with one knee slid into the damp mud, a soft grin on his face and a square, velvet box sitting open in the palm of his hand. He started to speak and Arthur stared at him incredulously, not believing what was in front of him, yet also unbelieving that he hadn't figured out this surprise ages ago.

"Arthur.. we've been together for a while now and I love you so much dude. I know I act stupid sometimes and I irritate the hell outta you, but I think you love me as much as I love you, hell maybe even more, and I want you to know that I couldn't be happier that I met you and decided to kiss you better and invite you over to my place that evening. I couldn't be happier that you were kind enough to give me the time of day, rather than just run screaming from my house, and I couldn't be happier that you moved here, to a country you stubbornly hate, just to be with me. I feel like the luckiest guy in the entire world, and I want to spend my every waking moment with you from now on." He took a deep breath, holding the ring box closer in his palm to a shocked-looking Arthur. "Arthur Kirkland.. will you marry me?"

Without even thinking about it, Arthur closed the space between them and jumped onto Alfred, wrapping his arms tight around his neck, cheeks red and eyes watering (definitely not crying; the english do not cry). "Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you, you big idiot!"

Smiling, the now squished blonde let a small sigh of relief and grinned happily, pulling Arthur away from him a little.

"Babe, you're squishing me! Get off me so I can put this ring that I spent two hours choosing on you." Arthur pulled away, wiping his eyes quickly, and peered at the delicate silver ring in the box.

"It took you _two hours_ to find a ring? And you hate shopping! Wow, you really must love me."

"Of course I do, babe. Now gimme your hand." Taking Arthur's hand in his own, Alfred took out the ring from the box and slid it neatly onto his ring finger, watching as the diamonds glittered in the moonlight. "There, perfect." He brought Arthur's hand up to his own and kissed it gently, causing Arthur to blush a little (something he loved doing since Arthur's default emotions were either sarcastic or pissed off).

Arthur leaned over t_o_ kiss Alfred's cheek, a gentle gesture, and as he did Alfred pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips fully, wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him tight as they swayed and kissed in the dark light of the night sky.

And that, my friends, is the end of that story.

* * *

A/N 2: *I don't know anything about American streets. I've been to New York once and I know that's how most streets work there, but I'm not sure if it's the same everywhere else. I just wrote this is because it sounds relatively American and it's a work of fiction anyway so who really cares. Also, I know they wouldn't be able to get married in most places in America right now, seen as gay marriage is mostly illegal. But let's just go with it, shall we?

I very much hope you liked this fic, please favourite/review/whatever if you did. It makes an author happy uwu.


End file.
